The Biostatistics Core serves as the focal point of biostatistics support for all the four Projects. The Core will provide regular advice on experimental design such as selection of end points, sample size and power, and optimal allocation of animal and dose. The Core handles data management of the four Projects in a secure central location and in a format consistent across Projects. The Core will perform expert statistical analyses that optimally answer the research question and represent state of the art practice. The Core will also facilitate data sharing with the general scientific community. The Core is staffed by two experienced biostatisticians who have daily working relationships with the Project investigators. Their offices are on the third floor of the Cancer Institute building, in close proximity to most of the Program Project investigators. The Core biostatisticians have been an integral part of the P01 application through working on experimental design, analyzing preliminary data and developing a detailed and tailored statistical plan for each Project. The Core biostatisticians have made a concerted effort to learn the clinical and biological science in this AML Program Project so as to provide the strongest statistical service. The Core has access to all needed software such as Microsoft Office 2007, SAS 9.3 and R. A dedicated Biostatistics Core provides easy and guaranteed access for the Program Project investigators and also allows biostatisticians to specialize in the Project areas, in terms of the scientific knowledge and in biostatistics expertise A dedicated Core provides timely and high quality biostatistics service as its focus. Cost-effectiveness is enhanced because the cumulative experience of all Core personnel and the combined facilities and resources are available to each of the four Projects. The Biostatistics Core also serves as an interface to the larger resources in biostatistics, data management and computing in the Department of Public Health Sciences. No additional computer hardware and software are needed.